Being sick is no day at the beach
by longlive56
Summary: Your favorite Teen Beach Movie characters are sick! Who do you think will be sick? So this is a bad summary but I hope it's better inside
1. Chapter 1

Being sick is no day at the beach

**Hey everyone, I got a new story, it's another TBM one! I owe the idea of it to Smiley-Deluxe-sundae! So if you're reading this, thanks for the idea! It will have all characters- Wet Side Story and Mack and Brady!**

_Italics mean = thoughts_

**DISCLAIMER~ I do not own Teen beach movie or Disney though I wish I did sometimes**

It all started with a cough, a sneeze or even just a weird feeling in your stomach. You might not even know how you got it, it was passed to you by some unknown person that had it before you. You could wonder forever about how you got it. You can ask Lela: what she was doing right now, wondering how this happened to her. Maybe she spent too long that one night on her motorcycle without a jacket or too much time with Tanner surfing in the water. She felt cold and kept sneezing and coughing and had been up since 5:30 am with an upset stomach , and it was only just turning 8:00 am. She had all her blankets wrapped around her but they didn't seem to help at all. And she didn't want to wake up anyone, especially Butchy, he got so grumpy when he woke up early and Lela didn't want to put up with that right now. Oh how she wished Tanner, her boyfriend was here. His kind personality, shining blue eyes , his soft brown hair and most of all how he seemed just right for her. She knew Tanner would take care of her, but he wasn't here, in fact she knew he was probably at Big Mama's surfing in the ocean. Suddenly she felt a large sneeze come up,

_Oh no please no don't sneeze, you can't wake up Butchy oh no please no oh no to late_

ACHOOO! Lela's sneeze rang out everywhere as she buried in her head in her hand hoping Butchy would sleep through it, not wanting a bigger headache to add to the one already building up. Sadly that wasn't going to happen because her bedroom door opened and their stood Butchy who looked annoyed but his face then turned to concern "sis, you feeling okays?" Lela could barely even nod as she was exhausted. He sat down next to her, and slowly picked her up, carrying her to his room. She looked around at the red walls, decorated with motorcycle pictures and parts. His bed looked like a giant motorcycle , he even had a small motorcycle in there. Butchy muttered something about medicine before walking toward the kitchen. All I wanted to do was sleep and relax but my stomach was in to many knots to do so. Loud footsteps told her that Butchy was returning, he walked into his room. He carried pink liquid in one hand and water in another. "I don't want to take anything." I said sleepy like. "Sorry little sis, but you have to if you want to feel better." "But I don't want too." "Well do it for me and Tanner, gots it?" I only nodded. Butchy helped me drink the horrid pink liquid, you would think that since they made it such a pretty color that they would make it taste like cherries or cotton candy. The last thing I remember was leaning on to my brother falling asleep.

This is a line break, have a wonderful day, who's your favorite character in TBM? I love Brady and Tanner

I fluttered my eyes open a little and closed them again, the bright light outside hurt my eyes. I opened them again slower and smiled at the sight. Butchy must have carried me to the living room because that's where I was now , and my brother was stretched out on the couch across from me, fixing some motorcycle part. He looked over and saw me awake "Hey good think your awake, I was getting worried about you." I smiled at him. " So I've got one question, How are you going to tell Tanner your sick, sis?" I shrugged " I'm probably not going to tell him." Then a voice came from behind me "Why not, Lela,"

**So yeah that's chapter one of Being sick is no day at the beach! I hoped you enjoyed and review please! It always brightens my day seeing everyone's reviews! Btw what is your favorite TBM character, **

**Longlive56 **


	2. chapter two: Lela

**Welcome back everyone to….**

**Being Sick is no day at the beach (chapter two)**

**I have no idea why I just wrote that intro like I did or why I thought in an announcers voice. I'm just strange like that! Sorry for not posting Going Back but I'm working on it! J So yeah, I hope you like this!**

**DISCLAIMER~I do not own at all Teen Beach Movie or Disney**

**Warning~ if you don't like throw up, be careful of this chapter, I didn't really describe it but just thought I warn you**

_Italics = dream_

_Last time on Being Sick is no day at the beach…._

_So I've got one question, How are you going to tell Tanner you're sick, sis?" I shrugged " I'm probably not going to tell him." Then a voice came from behind me "Why not, Lela,"_

I gulped, and turned around. There in the doorway stood my boyfriend, Tanner. "I just didn't want you to be worried." I sighed "I won't be worried, silly, I'm Tanner!" "That's true." I said thoughtfully. My brother rolled his eyes. I felt so bad that I hadn't told Tanner about me being sick, and how he found out that I began to feel nausea, Butchy saw me and rushed me to the bathroom where I began to vomit. Butchy held my hair back for me and rubbed circles on my back, when I'd finished and I looked I up I gasped, it wasn't Butchy it was Tanner. "I wish you didn't have to see me like this." I said quietly. "Lela no matter what you look like, I will always love you and think your pretty!" He whispered back. She blushed even more then already cause of the fever. Tanner slowly walked me over back to the laid me down and sat next to me. He smoothed out my hair and moved the black hair out of my face. "Go to sleep Lela." He whispered. The last thing I remembered was Tanner humming a lullaby as my eyelids drooped.

_Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`_

_I opened my eyes and she saw was sitting on the beach watching Tanner and whoa Mack and Brady were there! I'd missed them so much! I wished I was out there though but it seemed like I couldn't move a muscle though. All three of them rode a wave to shore, and walked up to me. Tanner glared at me "Lela were through, I never wanted to be your boyfriend at all, goodbye!" He told me. I felt frozen and I couldn't respond. Mack and Brady just laughed at me soon everyone was gathered around laughing at me. Tears rushed to my eyes as I didn't know why Tanner was breaking up with me, and the others were laughing, I mean even my brother was. I closed my eyes and wished for it to be over._

I opened my eyes and saw Tanner, "Please Tanner don't break up with me!" I pleaded. "Why would I break up with you, Lela, I love you." I sighed in relief "I had- I had a nightmare." I muttered. Tanner pulled me close. Of course then my brother had to come by and force me to drink that nasty medicine telling me" You gots to sis, you gots to." Ugh that stuff seemed to get nastier every time I drank it. Butchy then went to pick me up "Alright do you think you can gets up and walk around a bit?" He asked me "No she isn't!" Tanner declared before me "Yes she is." "Nope she'll be better when she's shining with health, like a freshly waxed surfboard!" "My sister Is no surfboard, gots it?" I rolled my eyes at two of them. "Guys stop, Butchy I don't feel up to it." I told him. He shrugged and walked away. I fell back asleep and when I woke up, I felt fine but there was one problem

**So did you like it? Next up is Mack and Brady, but don't worry you'll find out the problem very soon!**

Longlive56


	3. Chapter 3 Mack

**_Man guys, you are reviewing this story like crazy! I'm glad you like it, you're so nice and I've read your reviews! So I will go back to the world of Wet Side Story but right now it's Mack and Brady! _**

**_DISCLAIMER~ I do not own Teen Beach Movie or Disney_**

Mack groaned, opening her eyes then they widened. "Today's the day of Brady's birthday surprise party!" but when she tried to sit up, her stomach protested. "Oh no, this can't be happening, Not today of all days!" She hissed but it was true as she found herself running to the bathroom. She leaned down over the toilet. Mack leaned against the wall, head in hands as tears threatened to fall. She'd planned this party for weeks, to surprise Brady for his birthday was all she wanted to do. Her granddad who'd heard her getting sick walked up slowly "Mack, two things, first you need to go back to bed and second what are you going to do about Brady's party?" "I just have to not go." I said miserably. He nodded "Sorry Mack." I heard as I walked back to my bedroom before pretty much passing out onto my bed.

I woke up to a loud bird call, wait why was I in my room asleep? Oh yeah, I'm sick, then a thought hit my mind like a thousand bricks, how in the world do I tell Brady I'm sick? He would probably freak out , and over exaggerate . Well, I thought I'll figure something out when the phone rang "Mack, will you answer that?" My granddad called. Don't be Brady, I thought desperately don't be Brady! "Hello?" "Mack? Is it that you, are you okay?" Brady asked over the phone "Yeah I'm just sick a little." I said hoping he would leave it at that. "You're sick, why didn't you tell me sooner! I'm coming over right now!" He said. "No, Brady don't!" but before I could protest, the blond had hung up the phone. I sighed in defeat, now what was going to happen?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ a few minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of a door opening and closing suddenly rang out through the quiet house, causing Mack to jump "Mack, It's me, Brady." He called. I sighed in relief as Brady walked through my bedroom door. He sat next to me "Mack, Why didn't you tell me? Is it because of the party?" He questioned me softly. "wait how did you know about that?" I asked sleepily, "It's later in the day then you must think it is, it's already 7:30, I just came from the party." "Oh." Was all I said, as I slipped into the world of sleep and the last thing I heard was

"You can tell me anything, Mack, I'm your boyfriend and I love you!"

**Should I continue Mack and Brady? I'm not really sure yet, but I've seen your reviews and you've all given me some great idea's so thanks! Keep reviewing**

**Longlive56 **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER~ I do not own Teen Beach Movie or Disney , or Austin and Ally or Phineas and Ferb though I wish I did**

Mack opened her eyes and smiled at the sight that was before her eyes. Brady sat across from her, asleep, his mouth open** Longlive56 **

, snoringwith a little drool coming down his face. I moved slightly, I felt a lot better but still wasn't completely well yet. I sat up slowly and Brady's eyes opened slowly "Oh Mack, you're awake!" He yawned. I smiled nodding "Yeah, are you awake?" "Yeah, sort of." I giggled at him. "Are you hungry?" when I nodded , he ran off toward the kitchen. He returned with a coke and saltine crackers. He handed them to me and I began to eat the crackers and drink the coke slowly. Brady turned on the TV and turned it on a Disney show. We caught it at the beginning and at the end of the theme song the name ready _Austin and Ally. _The main guy who's real name was Ross Lynch and in the show Austin was playing a drum set with corn dogs. "Brady, you know, you look a lot like that guy." I told him. "No way, Mack, we don't look a thing a like!" He protested. The show went on and I was kind of sad believe it or not I actually really loved the show. Luckily it seemed to be on a marathon, and me and Brady sat there watching the cute TV show. Man, Disney could come up with some good TV show ideas , I wish I could be on a Disney show or movie. Brady and I could be a couple on one or something like that. My stomach suddenly seemed to flip in my stomach and I groaned. Brady looked at me in concern "Are you okay?" I nodded weakly "I'm fine Brady, I just ate the crackers a little too fast I think." Sure enough the feeling went away and we continued our little marathon. Soon lunch time rolled around and Brady went to fix himself something. He came back with sandwich and a couple of pieces of watermelon, Brady's favorite. He also got me a couple of more crackers, which I ate slowly this time. All too soon, the Austin and Ally marathon was over and now some show called _Phineas and Ferb _but it wasn't as good as Austin and Ally. Soon, my eyes grew heavy and I fell asleep.

"Mack? Wake up, please wake up." I opened my eyes to see Brady seeing next it to me "Yeah?" "I've got you something!" He then pressed the DVD player remote and a familiar theme song began to play, it was Austin and Ally. I blushed and then he surprised me even more. He pulled out the case for the DVD and it had signatures on it "They were in town somehow and I met them and got this for you." We spent the rest of the day watching the DVD's and I began to feel better which I was glad about. Even being sick, I'd had one of the best days of my life.

**So, did you like it? I hope you did, I know it's really late, and I'm sorry. So yeah, have a lovely day**

**Longlive56**


	5. Tanner & Butchy

**What up? It's me, Longlive56! Here I am with the brand new chapter of Being Sick is no day at the Beach! It's been way too long, so I'm sorry for that. Here goes nothing**

**I do not own Teen Beach Movie**

**(BTW this is in Wet Side Story's world)**

Lela's POV

Butchy was groaning on the couch, clutching his stomach. " I feel like I just got ran over buy a motorcycle." He moaned. "I feel like I just did flips in the ocean." Said a voice, I turned and saw Tanner laying on the ground. "I feel worse." Butchy complained "No I do." "No I do." I rolled my eyes "Both of you stop it." I took a moment to think, or maybe two moments or maybe three. Finally I came up with an idea "Both of you stay here for a minute." "Oh right, like were going any were sis." "Hey don't insult my girlfriend!" "Well she is my sister!" I left the two guys arguing and I ran over to the next house "Chee-Chee!" I called knocking on the door loudly. She came to the door "Wats do you want?" she said loudly, blowing a piece of bubblegum. "Tanner and Butchy are sick, please help me!" I pleaded with her "Oh, alrights, just give me a minute." She closed the door before opening it again. We walked back to my house. Inside, Tanner and Butchy were still arguing pitifully about who knows what. "Both of you guys stop it." they silenced but still shot glares at each other. Chee-Chee and I exchanged glances as she sat next to Butchy and I sat next to Tanner. I could already tell Tanner was running a fever just by sitting by him. I walked to the kitchen and got some pills. I handed some to Chee-Chee and turned to the surfer. "Tanner, would you kindly take these pills?" He shook his head "No." "Please?" he crossed his arms and stuck out his lip, shaking his head. "C'mon Tanner, take the pills." An idea popped in to my head "Tanner do you love me?" He rolled his eyes "No I don't love me, I love Lela." But while his mouth was open, I threw the pills in and forced water in. He glared at me but at least I got the medicine into him. Chee-Chee managed to do the same. Soon both boys were asleep and I turned to Chee-Chee "Man that was hard." "Tells me about it, it was hard just making him to even consider taking the medicine." I nodded. Suddenly we both squealed as Tanner began to snore, the noise filling the silence. "So, any boys in your life?" I asked her. She shook her head "nah but well there is this one guy but he so doesn't like me back." "Are you sure?" She nodded sadly "How's you and Tanner doing?" "Good. We are so in love." I sighed. "Chee-Chee? Lela? Are you there I'm hungry!" a raspy voice called, it was Butchy. He weakly sat up and I got him some crackers. "Thanks sis, don't knows what I would do without you." I smiled at him. It remained quiet for a while, well besides Tanner snoring. Until a loud retching noise broke the silence

**So yeah I know it was short, sorry about that. So yeah, I have a question for all you R5 fans, who is your favorite person in r5 (Including Ryland) , I myself am a Riker girl, so yeah **

**Comment your **


End file.
